


Cabaret

by theunluckyghost



Category: One Piece
Genre: Exhibitionism, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Trans Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Las damas son las que tiene que verse bien llevando un vestido""Las damas son las que deben llevar tacones" Eso es lo que piensa Sanji, o lo que pensaba antes de pasar dos años en aquella isla, nunca habría imaginado que sería él quien terminara con vestido y tacones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> Me empecé One Piece hace relativamente poco y Zoro y Sanji son, muy probablemente, la pareja que mas shippeo. Necesitaba escribirles algo y se me ocurrio ésto. La canción que suena cuando Sanji baila es S.E.X de Nickblack. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.
> 
> —Iris.

 

Muchas cosas habían cambiado durante aquellos dos años de infierno, o quizás no es que hubieran cambiado, simplemente Sanji se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí, dentro de sí, pero nunca había sabido aceptarlo. De hecho seguía sin hacerlo, al menos no frente a sus nakamas, o frente a Ivankov, que tanto le había insistido en que aquello iba a terminar gustándole. Quizás había empezado a sentirlo durante su estancia en la isla, con todas aquellos okamas vistiéndole, maquillándole y explicándole con todo lujo de detalles como debía vestirse para ocultar cualquier rastro de su verdadero sexo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que lo echaba de menos hasta que no pasó un tiempo sin ello. No lo entendía, lo odiaba, lo mirara como lo mirase había odiado cada situación durante aquellos dos años en las que había sido avergonzado con los trajes más extravagantes y los comentarios más explícitos sobre lo placentero que podía ser dejarse tomar por un hombre. Pero el caso era que una parte de él lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, y como por arte de magia habían ido a parar a una isla que le daba la oportunidad de saciar aquella necesidad.

 

La isla parecía de una era pasada, una especie de desierto con un par de pueblos pequeños que parecía todos iguales y, a no ser que conocieras en lugar, dirías que es todo una cuidad medianamente grande. Lo bueno de aquel lugar era que había una especie de cabaret en el que sí demostrabas que eras capaz de moverte bien sobre un escenario estabas dentro. El rubio sabía, siempre había sido capaz de moverse con gracia, y tenía el modo perfecto de dejar de ser él, o al menos el que todos conocían. Al abandonar la Iva había tenido el "gran detalle" de regalarle uno de los trajes que, según su criterio, mejor le quedaban. Era un corsé rojo y negro con una falda que apenas le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, lo justo para que cubriera su zona íntima y no se pareciera lo que su naturaleza escondía. El conjunto iba acompañado con unas pedías de rejilla que se agarraban al corsé con pinzas y unos tacones que hacía que sus piernas parecieran aún más delgadas. Por último tenía una pequeña bolsa con maquillaje y una peluca del su mismo color de pelo aunque notablemente más larga y que, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, había guardo perfectamente peinada.

 

Se colocó la peluca con cuidado, se maquilló lo justo para cubrir sus rasgos más característicos y se colocó la ropa más ancha que encontró, junto con una chaqueta con capucha que cubría su pelo. Usopp era quien estaba encargado de la vigía aquella noche, era el único en el barco a parte de él mismo y estaba en la parte más alta del Sunny así que las posibilidades de encontrarse con él eran mínimas. Todos los demás estaban en alguno de los pueblos, habían decidió marcharse, empujados por Luffy, a buscar alguna que otra aventura. Todo pacía marchar sobre ruedas.

 

Una vez en el local fue bastante sencillo convencer al dueño de que le dejara participar, solo tuvo que colocarse el vestido y moverse un poco. No se sentía orgulloso de lo que acaba de hacer, mucho menos de lo que haría en un par de minutos, era algo que le avergonzaba, algo que por nada del mundo dejaría que sus amadas damas o cualquiera de sus namakas que supiera, pero lo necesitaba. Él y otras dos preciosas chicas, a las que no se pudo resistir y termino llenando de halagos, bailarían juntos. Con los nervios a flor de piel se atrevió a mirar a través del telón que ocultaba el escenario, simple acto que casi de cuesta un infarto. Podía jugar que había sentido como su corazón se saltaba un latido para luego volver a martillear sobre su pecho. Y no era para menos, porque en una de las primeras mesas, sentado con una botella de sake en la mano estaba nada más ni nada menos que Roronoa Zoro, famoso ex-cazador de piratas y su nakama ¿Cómo cojones había terminado allí? Joder, capaz era de haberse perdido entre las calles y haber terminado ahí por casualidad. De hecho era la única explicación lógica que le encontraba. Sintió el impuso de huir muy lejos, de hecho su cuerpo había retrocedido inconscientemente hasta volver a su improvisado camerino. Iba a decirle al dueño que se encontraba mal y que tendría que apañárselas sin él pero se quedó embobado con su reflejo. Se le seguía viendo solo un ojo, pero había conseguido que la peluca quedara de tal forma que sus cejas quedarán completamente ocultas, gracias al maquillaje parecía aún más pálido de lo normal y su perilla había desaparecido por completo. Siguió bajando la mirada hasta su torso, cubierto y estilizado por el corsé, que tenía la forma precisa para que solo alguien extremadamente atento se diera cuenta de que carecía de pechos. Al llegar a sus piernas las encontró más delgadas que de costumbre, estilizadas por el tacón y las medias de rejilla. Era imposible que alguien le reconociera y, para que mentir, se moría de ganas por conseguir que los ojos del impasible Zoro, que nunca había parecido interesado en ninguna chica, se perdieran por completo en el movimiento de su cuerpo.

 

Con aire decidido se encaminó de nuevo hacia el encendió, demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos como para ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba a punto  de hacer, y es que el marimo había tenido siempre algo que había llamado su atención, era fuerte, descuidado, mal hablado y rudo, todo lo contrario que una bella señorita, pero aún así, con el tiempo, había empezado a sentir algo por él que no podía tratarse de otra cosa que de deseo. Deseo que le frustraba y le empujaba a pelear con él siempre que tenía ocasión, gritándole cuanto se le ocurría, más como si trata de convencerse a sí mismo de ello que otra cosa. Pero no había cosa que le apeteciera más que seducirle y hacerle caer a sus pies.

 

En el escenario tan solo había tres sillas, una para que cada una de las personas que bailarían en aquella sesión. No había nada preparado, no había guión, cada una podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana para demostrar que se movía mejor que las otras dos. Pero ese objetivo había pasado a un segundo plano. Ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente: Zoro. Se colocó junto a su silla, la que estaba en el centro y la que más cerca del marimo quedaba, con un pie subido en la silla y la cabeza vuelta hacia el interior del escenario. La música empezó a sonar y el telón se abrió de golpe. Oyó un par vítores y sintió como varias de las miradas de los presentes se posaban sobre él. Al ritmo de la música comenzó a menear la cadera, haciendo que el tacón que tenía sobre la silla la golpeara suavemente. Varias vueltas, subir, bajar, jugar con sus medias, dejar que la falda se levantara más de la cuenta -siempre con cuidado de que no dejar ver aquello que sus piernas escondían-, abrirse de piernas sobre la silla, todo lo que sabía que a un hombre le encantaba, porque a él mismo le gustaría verlo en cualquiera de las otras dos muchachas que bailaban junto a él, o en cualquier mujer a decir verdad.

 

 Sin embargo parecía que nada lograba hacer efecto en el estúpido cabeza de alga que ni le miraba a él ni a ninguna de las otras dos chicas que ahora bailaban entre el público, parecía que lo único que le interesaba era su querida botella. Como que él se llamaba Sanji que conseguiría que le mirara y se quedara embobado. Decidido bajó del escenario, intentando disimularlo pero con la mirada clavada en el moreno. Este parecía no haberse dado cuenta, no hasta que no estuvo a un par de pasos, cuando clavó sus ojos en los ajenos. Joder, aquella mirada era tan intensa que era fácil perderse en ella. Como si de una demostración de elasticidad se tratara el rubio alzó una pierna y la dejo caer sobre la mesa, haciéndola temblar lo justo para que varias miradas más se clavaran en ellos. Arrastró la suela por la mesa para, después, dar una vuelta al rededor de la misma, sólo para comprobar que tenía la atención de quién le interesaba, y así era, la penetrante mirada de Zoro le seguía muy de cerca. Cuando pasó por su nuca no pudo evitar acariciar superficialmente los tersos músculos de sus hombros que el cuello ancho dejaba a la vista. Al volverle a tener de frente pudo ver cómo Zoro se relamía, tenía la misma mirada que cuando estaba a punto de luchar, la misma que cuando fijaba una presa. Se contoneo ante sus ojos, complacido por tener su completa atención, incluso había conseguido que dejará de beber, todo un logro tratándose del espadachín. Quería más, quería absorberle por completo, hacerle desear lo mismo que él había deseado en el más profundo secreto del peliverde; una relación física -quizás algo más allá incluso-.Sin pensárselo dos veces apoyo ambas rodillas en el pequeño espacio a los lados de sus piernas y volvió a contonearse, sin llegar a rozarle en ningún momento, queriendo provocarle se acercó a sus labios para susurrar sobre estos el estribillo de la canción  que resonaba de fondo: "S is for the simple need, E is for the ecstasy, X is just to mark the spot" Iba a dejar lo ahí, pero la necesidad era demasiada y termino por recorrer el pecho del moreno con una de sus manos, aquella cicatriz, los pectorales, todo cuanto estaba a su alcance hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual recorrió con un solo dedo, terminando por juguetear con los tres pendientes dorados de su oreja. Aquel sonido le encantaba, le recordaba a cuando peleaban. Ahogo un jadeo apretando con fuerza los dientes en una sonrisa lasciva. La expresión de superioridad que recibió en respuesta le hizo mandar a paseo el poco sentido común que le quedaba y antes de haberlo pensado siquiera se encontró boca con boca con el moreno, comiéndosele y dejando que él se le comiera. Sabía a sake y a pescado, era como volver a probar su propia comida solo que con más alcohol y con el aliciente de una hábil lengua presionando la propia en un nuevo tipo de pelea, una mucho placentera.

 

La música paró y contra la voluntad de ambos se tuvieron que separar. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y ser capaz de levantarse, joder, quería seguir, quería llevársele al camerino y terminar lo que habían empezado, pero no podía, porque Zoro era su nakama, porque si sabía que era él probablemente le odiaría. Su relación con el marimo no era la mejor pero no quería perderla por si incapacidad para controlar aquella parte de él que tanto trataba de ocultar. Escondió su nerviosismo en una risa coqueta y tras un beso en la mejilla y un guiño se marchó de ahí.

 

Aquella noche apenas durmió, tenía sentimientos contra puestos, aquella escena con el espadachín era la cosa más excitante que había sentido en su vida, quería más, le quería a él. Pero por otro lado había muchas cosas de aquello que le aterraban ¿Y si Zoro se había dado cuenta de que era él? No, no, estaba seguro de que no, lo había preparado todo al detalle. Pero eso no era lo único, ya de por sí le costaba que no se le fueran los ojos cuando veía al moreno entrenar, después de aquello le iba a resultar imposible, más con aquel nuevo atuendo que dejaba ver su torso sin dejar apenas lugar a la imaginación. Joder, desde cuando aquella estúpida alga le gustaba tanto.

 

El primer día después de aquello Sanji lo paso extremadamente nervioso, a la defensiva y casi tratando de huir de Zoro, pero un encontronazo a la hora de la comida seguido de su consiguiente discusión hizo que la tensión desapareciera de golpe, todo estaba bien, todo parecía bien. El marimo actuaba normal lo que quería decir que no sabía nada ¿no? No tenía por qué pero el rubio se convenció de ello para calmarse a sí mismo. Durante su estancia en aquella isla nada raro sucedió, pero todo cambió al volver a echarse al mar.

 

Aquella era una tarde normal, después de comer todo se habían dispersado por el Sunny Go, Nami estaba dándoles los últimos retoques a los mapas de la isla que habían abandonado un par de días atrás, Usopp y Chopper perseguían a Franky, quien les había prometido enseñarles todas las mejoras del barco, Robin estaba leyendo en el acuario y su capitán dormitaba en la cubierta de barco, como se suponía que hacía también Zoro. Sanji por su parte seguía en la cocina, terminado de recoger las cosas de la comida para preparar el aperitivo de media tarde que impedía que Luffy les obligará a cenar incluso antes de que se pusiera el sol. Estaba tan concentrado que ni el Haki de observación le hizo percatarse de la presencia a su espalda, a pesar de que ésta respirara casi contra su cuello, no al menos hasta que no sintió como dos fuertes manos rodeaban su cintura. Saltó en el sitio, sin atinar siquiera a sostener entre sus manos el plato que estaba lavando. La risa burlona del espadachín le hizo tensarse aún más.

 

— ¿Qué cojones crees que haces, alga de…— Notar al marimo respirar su aroma directamente de su cuello le hizo enmudecer, en aparte por el desconcierto, en parte por la agradable sensación. Y sobretodo porque justo después su agarre se hizo mucho más seguro y fuerte, como si acabara de comprobar algo.

 

—Sabes, cocinero, me gusta como bailas. — Si Sanji no había estrellado al moreno contra la barra de la cocina de una patada era porque no era capaz de pensar en nada más allá de una serie de preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta. ¿A qué venía eso…? ¿Por qué le decía aquello? ¿A caso le había reconocido?

 

— ¿Qué…?— "¿Qué dices pedazo de idiota?" Eso era lo que quería decirle, pero la voz no le alcanzaba, estaba casi temblando, porque por muy estoico que quisiera permanecer aquel era su mayor punto débil, su mayor temor, y Zoro le tenía, en sentido figurado, cogido por los huevos. —

 

—Hueles a una mezcla de tabaco, colonia y especias que es inconfundible. — Y como si eso lo explicará todo, las piezas del puzle encajaron. Zoro le había reconocido en cuanto se había acercado a él y, o por burlarse o por verte tú a saber que, había decidido seguirle el juego. Giró sobre sus pies y, con la poca dignidad que aún tenía le empujó para apartarle.

 

—Si, era yo, anda corre a contárselo a todos, diles que no soy más que otro de esos okamas. — Zoro algo aturdido intento hacer uso de paciencia por una vez en su vida.

 

—No es eso…— Sin paciencia para burlas el rubio volvió a cortar, demasiado asustado como para permitir que el moreno hablara.

 

— ¿No es eso lo que ibas a decir? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué te doy asco? ¿Qué no te lo esperabas de mí? ¿Qué parecía muy hombre y no soy más que un  desviado?

 

—No…— Iba a añadir algo más, pero ni él era bueno con las palabras ni Sanji parecía dispuesto a escuchar a nadie en el estado de nervios en el que ese encontraba, así que se decidió por la única cosa que sabía que le callaría y, con un poco de suerte, le calmaría un poco. Sin delicadeza alguna le tomó del brazo y le pego a su cuerpo, sin darle tiempo a protestar o a propinarle una patada, estampo una boca contra la otra, con el hambre y la necesidad de quien lleva prácticamente una semana conteniéndose las ganas. Sanji en un principio cerró la boca, negándose a dejarse besar, pero la insistencia ajena le hizo rendirse y corresponder aquella lucha que terminó con el acorralado contra la encimara, rodeando  el cuello de Zoro con los brazos mientras el otro le rodeaba la cintura con las manos.  Cuando el aire no les dio más de sí se separaron pero, gracias a la fuerza de Zoro, no se alejaron. Ahora que el cocinero parecía más predispuesto a escuchar el moreno por fin pudo formular aquello que llevaba queriendo decirle desde que había entrado en la cocina, si es que no había quedado claro ya.— Me gustas.

 

—Te gusto porque me has visto vestido de mujer. — La respuesta de Sanji fue instantánea, pero no sabía si por molestia o incredulidad, es decir, era imposible que al marimo de gustara él, se odiaban, lo más probable era que se sintiera atraído por su versión femenina, si tenía que ser eso. Se escondió en el pecho ajeno, contrariado, se sentía como una cría de 15 años.

 

—No. — Seco, y cortante, muy propio de Zoro, pero insuficiente para el gusto del rubio, que se removió incómodo ante la mano que trataba de hacerle mirar hacia arriba. Por enésima vez en aquella conversación cedió y alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro serio del espadachín, lo que solo consiguió que frunciera el ceño. — Me gustas tú, ero-cook, me gustabas ya de antes, pero nunca pensé que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad contigo así que simplemente lo deje correr.— Le soltó la barbilla para rascarse la nuca como si no supiera como continuar o que decir para explicarse. Sanji, sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer, en aquel momento tenía en su poder la capacidad de elegir. O bien podía dejarse llevar, decirle a Zoro que él estaba exactamente igual y seguir con aquello o bien podía rechazarle y hacer como que los últimos días no habían existido nunca. Quería seguir como siempre, quería conservar la relación que tenían, sus discusiones, sus intercambios de motes absurdos y sus peleas, pero ninguna de las dos opciones le aseguraba conseguir eso. Y en verdad le apetecía continuar con aquello, terminar lo que no habían terminado días atrás, hacer lo que no se había atrevido a hacer en todos aquellos años.

 

Respiró hondo y de un salto se sentó en encimera, abrió las piernas y tiro de Zoro hacia si para besarle de nuevo. Las manos de Zoro se perdieron en sus piernas y las de Sanji se decidieron a bajar la parte superior del Kimono que, a esas alturas, le estorbaba. Cuando se separaron el espadachín se puso a batallar con su corbata para poder acceder a los botones de la camisa mientras se entretenía con su cuello. Quería devolverle cada caricia, cada gesto, pero poco más alcanzaba a hacer el rubio que derretirse con cada mordisco sobre su pecho descubierto.

 

—Marimo… habitación.—Como buen cocinero que era no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en su lugar de trabajo, no era higiénico por muy bien que limpiaran todo después, además de que le resultaba incomodo, no porque no fuera lo suficientemente elástico como para permanecer en aquella posición, sino porque le eran inaccesible la mayor parte del cuerpo del espadachín. Zoro le volvió a besar y bajó las manos hasta su trasero, para llevarle en volandas hasta el cuarto. El camino fue a trompicones, parando a cada paso, unas veces por la necesidad de mayor contacto, otras porque Zoro era incapaz de orientarse siquiera dentro de Sunny, así que Sanji iba comprobando que fueran por el camino correcto. La última parada fue contra la puerta, incapaces de aguantar a estar dentro, el rubio busco la cinta que sujetaba el traje ajeno, para deshacerse de él. Zoro fue capaz de sujetar una de las katanas a tiempo antes de que estas cayeran al suelo e hicieran ruido, lo último que necesitaban era alertar a los demás. Cuando lograron entrar las dejó caer en cualquier lado, por una vez sus katanas no eran lo más importante. Empujó a Sanji a la cama, quien no le dio tiempo a tumbarse encima al estirar una de las piernas y apoyar la planta del pie sobre su pecho, impidiéndole avanzar. El moreno frunció el ceño pero no alcanzó a quejarse porque ese mismo pie empezó a acariciarle el abdomen hasta alcanzar el haramaki y arrastrarlo hacia abajo. Se deshizo de él de una patada y, ahora que Sanji le dejaba el espacio necesario para tumbarse sobre él, se lanzó contra sus labios. Pero poco duraron en aquella postura porque Sanji le empujó hacia un lado y se colocó encima, atrancando directamente a aquella cicatriz que Zoro lucia como símbolo de fuerza y valor. La recorrió por completo con la lengua, bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, sin poder evitar recordar lo sucedido en el Bartie, como aquel día había pensado que el marimo era estúpido pero también sumamente fuerte.

 

— ¿Cuántos…?— Tan sumido en sus recuerdos estaba Sanji que no alcanzó a comprender a qué venía aquello, elevó el rostro con una ceja enarcada, señal de que no entendía a que se refería el moreno. Este, en respuesta, resopló y se vio obligado a formular la pregunta completa. — ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado?— Sanji simplemente negó, incapaz de responder con palabras, lo que Zoro no supo identificar como que no pensaba decírselo o como que no se había acostado con ninguno más. — ¿Soy el primero?— Esta vez asintió, avergonzado, y el peliverde emitió una carcajada divertida.

 

—Cállate, marimo. — Los dientes del rubio se ciñeron entorno a una de las caderas ajenas para sustituir aquella carcajada por un jadeo. Ahora era él quien sonreía, aquella iba a ser su venganza. Beso la línea sobre los pantalones ajenos mientras con las manos intentaba deshacerse de ellos, acariciando de forma superficial la erección que se cernía bajo ellos. Le dio un poco de espacio a Zoro para que se deshiciera de la prenda antes de seguir. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y la situación en sí, le infundían un gran respeto, nunca había tocado una erección  que no fuera la suya y ahora se estaba planteando ir mucho más allá de eso, y todo porque recordaba de una forma más nítida de la que le gustaría las muchas conversaciones que había escuchado dirán te su estancia en su infierno personal que muchas veces le habían quitado hasta el apetito y que nunca pensó que pudieran llegar a resultarle útiles. Les había oído decir en varias ocasiones que hacerlo sin lubricante y sin dilatación era extremadamente doloroso y que el mejor sustituto de este era la saliva, por eso ahora se encontraba a la altura de los bóxers ajenos jugueteando con el elástico como si eso pudiera aportarle la valentía suficiente para ir más allá.  Los grutales gemidos de Zoro gracias a los movimientos de su mano moviéndose y acariciándole aún sobre la tela le hicieron seguir. Tomó aire antes de ir bajando la ropa interior, con la mirada alzada y los ojos clavados sobre los oscuros del peliverde. Empezó masajeándolo con una de sus manos, estas eran lo más cercano que tenía el rubio a una posesión preciada, era muy hábil con ellas, en todos los sentidos, el gemido de Zoro ante el contacto lo conformo. Pero no fue nada comparado con el sonido que le arrancó cuando empezó a dejar suaves y seguidos besos sobre la punta, sin llegar a metérselo en la boca. Lo recorrió por completo con la lengua y para cuando quiso recibirle de verdad noto como una de las manos de Zoro le empujaba sin fuerza pero instándole a seguir. El moreno realmente estaba reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad y paciencia adquirida durante su meditación para no sostener a Sanji con fuerza del pelo y embestirle sin cuidado alguno. No fueron ni un par de minutos el tiempo que Zoro tardó en necesitar un cambio.

 

—Mierda, cocinero, si no quieres que acabe ya sube.— Ni la idea de que Zoro se corriera en su boca le hacía gracia ni quería dejar las cosas ahí por lo que volvió a escalar hasta sus labios, uniéndolos de nueva cuenta y dejándose hacer por el menor quien se volvió a colocar sobre su cuerpo. No sabía en qué punto de su cuerpo estaban las manos ajenas, parecían estar en todas partes a la vez. Zoro jugaba con su ombligo, penetrándolo con la lengua repetidas veces. Era sumamente excitante, siempre había pensado que Zoro era tosco y bruto, y era cierto, para prácticamente todo lo era, pero en todo aquello estaba siendo algo más cuidadoso, quizás porque sabía que en aquel aspecto era virgen, quizás porque había una faceta de él que no conocía, el  caso era que le estaba volviendo loco, no sabía en qué punto había empezado a gemir y jadear. Sus pantalones desaparecieron no mucho tiempo después, y se sintió morir cuando Zoro empezó a besar y morder sus muslos con más intensidad de la necesaria, dejando sobre su piel oscuras marcas. Poco a poco se fue incorporando, aún con una de las piernas de Sanji sobre si, besando cada centímetro de ésta.

 

—Siempre me han gustado tus piernas… tan letales.— Siempre había pensado  que Zoro tenía algún tipo de fetiche con la muerte, porque parecía buscarla allá donde iba, ahora lo tenía más que claro, pero no iba a callarle, al fin y al cabo era una de las pocas veces en las que el moreno le alababa. Lo que sí hizo fue estirarse un poco para empujarle con el talón para que se tumbara de nuevo sobre él. El espadachín se deshizo de la única prenda que les separaba y se dejó llevar para continuar con aquellos besos. Sin embargo cuando el rubio sintió aquella lengua acercarse a la parte más íntima y olvidada de su anatomía trato de apartarle.

 

— No… métela ya. —Zoro sacó la cabeza de entre sus piernas, con el ceño fruncido y serio.

 

—Déjate… si no te haré daño. — Con resignación y no muy convencido Sanji se volvió a dejar caer contra el colchón, estaba acostumbrado a ser quien daba placer y hacia a su pareja morir entre gemidos, no al revés, por eso aquello le resultaba aún más extraño. Era incomodo sentir la lengua de Zoro moverse ahí abajo e intentar profanar su entrada, o al menos así había sido en un principio, cuando se dejó llevar por la sensación y no por sus prejuicios, o como creía que aquello se debería sentir, relajándose y dándole a Zoro más acceso. La forma en la que aquella lengua se movía en su interior era extraña, eso no iba a negarlo, pero era agradable, tanto que cuando le sintió apartarse gruñó. El peliverde le sonrió, era una sonrisa distinta, no estaba cargada de toda aquella arrogancia que el menor siempre emanaba. Se besaron de nuevo, con ganas, ahogándose uno en la boca del otro mientras Zoro le preparaba con dos dedos. Sanji estaba incomodo de nuevo, pero ahora sabía que no tardaría en volver a acostumbrarse. Y así fue, con tres dedos moviéndose en su interior, abriéndose, cerrándose y hurgando con insistencia, que le obligaban a separarse del beso más húmedo que había compartido nunca con nadie para poder respirar entre gemidos. Le daba vergüenza que Zoro le viera así, sí, pero en estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquello como para pensar en ello. Los dedos de salieron de su interior y Zoro se separó un poco. Sabía lo que se venía así que elevó las piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, obligándole a acercarse de nuevo, a darle más.

 

— ¿Eso es todo lo elástico que eres?—Sostuvo ambas piernas de los muslos para hacerle separarlas aún más, en una postura realmente comprometida, completamente expuesto. Pudo notar perfectamente cómo los ojos de Zoro le recorrían con descaro, jadeando al llegar a su abdomen. En otro momento, en otra situación, habría estampado al marimo de una patada contra la puerta pero solo con verle así de excitado por su culpa era suficiente para pasar por alto la vergüenza. Separó un poco más las piernas indicándole que ni siquiera le dolía. Enredo las manos en las sabanas porque la espalda del marimo le quedaba muy lejos y sabía que lo que venía le iba a doler. Y así fue, Zoro entro despacio pero si parar hasta estar completamente dentro, le costó Dios ayuda no gritar, dolía, quizás menos de lo que se había imaginado, pero dolía horrores. El espadachín se dejó caer hasta estar a un par de centímetros de su cuello, con los brazos apoyados ambos lados de su cabeza.

 

—Joder, Sanji…— Sanji, Sanji, Sanji, Zoro le acababa de llamar Sanji, vale, sí, era su nombre, pero Zoro no le llamaba nunca por su nombre, y eso le resultaba aún más alarmante que el punzante dolor entre sus piernas. La verdad es que no le desagradaba, menos si lo decía con la voz tan enronquecida por el placer, mierda, le encantaba. Fuera de aquella habitación podían volver a ser marimo y cejas rizadas, pero si iba a gemir algo, ese algo sería su nombre.

 

—Venga, muévete. — Elevó el un poco las caderas, la verdad es que le seguía doliendo un poco, pero la necesidad y la impaciencia le podían. Zoro no espero una segunda invitación y empezó un vaivén lento pero certero, que con cada estocada fue perdiendo lentitud, incluso Sanji, tras desaparecer toda muestra de dolor, le animó a acelerar el proceso moviendo sus propias caderas.

 

—Zoro. — Su espalda se arqueaba un poco con cada contacto, sus brazos se aferraron al cuello ajeno, haciendo morir cada gemido contra los oídos del menor. Sin embargo la reacción de Zoro al escuchar su nombre entre los gemidos fue más exagerada de lo que hubiera podido pensar, se estremeció de pies a cabeza y arremetió contra él con aún más fuerza, tocando a aquel punto que siquiera sabía que tenía pero que le hizo necesitar los labios del otro para no alertar a todos los presentes en el barco de lo que estaban haciendo. No tardaron mucho en terminar, Sanji antes que Zoro, quien parecía tener la misma resistencia para todo. Por si él fuera estarían toda la tarde y toda la noche haciendo aquello pero el sentido de la responsabilidad le podía, si algo pasaba tenía que estar preparado para pelear y no todo adolorido.

 

Zoro se había separado de él y se había dejado caer a su lado. Ahora le tenía sujeto por la cintura intentando que le abrazara, era una postura cómoda y necesitaba recuperar el aliento así que cedió durante un par de minutos sin embargo la hora en la que Luffy solía correr por todo el barco exigiendo su comida y capaz era de entrar allí y arrastrarle a la cocina sin importarle que estuviera desnudo… no, definitivamente no iba a dejar que eso pasaba. Intentó levantarse pero cuanto más forcejeaba más le apretaba el marimo contra sí.

 

—Oe, Zoro, déjame ir.

 

—No

 

—Marimo, tengo que preparar la comida. Si no voy Luffy me sacara a rastras. — El moreno refunfuñó pero aflojo un poco el agarre sobre la cintura del cocinero. —Venga, déjame ir y te traigo algo especial.—Zoro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, el tiempo que tardó en procesar que le acababa de ofrecer un trato similar al de sus bellas damas , y no solo eso, sino que de alguna forma le acaba de decir que quería pasar más tiempo con él. Algo de tranquilidad de vez en cuando era muy placentero. El peliverde asintió y antes de dejarle ir le dio un último beso.

 

—Aquí te espero, ero-cook.


End file.
